Razor Train
The Razor Train is a train designed and used by the Combine for transporting freight and prisoners between cities, Combine bases, and outposts. Overview Like the Hunter-Chopper and Combine APC, the Razor Train is an adaptation of human technology, redesigned with Combine technology and aesthetics. As with much of Combine technology and architecture, the Razor Train is large, mostly featureless, and imposing. Razor Trains have been designed and built to work on human rail networks and are used for transporting cargo, human prisoners, and Stalkers. Notably, Razor Trains are used to transport human prisoners to Nova Prospekt, the Combine-controlled prison/laboratory. They also transport Stalkers and Overwatch Soldiers to the Citadel. Another disconcerting aspect of the Razor Train is its horn: a distinctive bellow that announces the Train's arrival. The sound of the horn varies, however, as several times during Half-Life 2 and its Episodes, they emit lower or higher air horn blasts instead. Razor trains are very fast-moving and completely unyielding to any object that may be on the tracks; they will simply ram their way through any obstacle blocking their path. This can range from vehicles, Citizens, Rebels and even friendly Combine units. This may suggest that the trains are automated; however, all locomotives have what appear to be a driver's cab and a ladder leading up to it. This suggests that the trains may be crewed, or can be driven manually, though this could also be for maintenance. As seen in the Highway 17 and Route Kanal chapters, the trains seem to carry smaller loads in rapid succession at high speed as opposed to fewer but more heavily loaded trains. Razor Trains also accompany human trains and are used on the same railway networks. Razor trains are completely unarmed. However, they do sometimes serve as an environmental hazard, particularly during the chapters Route Kanal and Highway 17. Trivia * Its horn sound effect is also used in Portal 2,'' after GLaDOS claims people with guilty conscience can be easily startled by loud noises. * The razor train locomotive appears to be based on a H10-44 American switching engine. Gallery Pre-release File:Train city 17.jpg|Early train in City 17, with the Citadel in the background. File:Trainlogo.svg|Logo seen on the previous train. File:Trainstation4.jpg|Razor Trains and people in an early City 17 Trainstation. File:Wasteland Airex skybox.jpg|Razor Train running through the Wasteland near the Air Exchange (and a part of the skybox). File:Depot lifted train.jpg|Early screenshot of a Razor Train being lifted. File:Depot tech.jpg|Early concept art by Viktor Antonov. File:Depot2.jpg|Concept art for the Razor Train in the Depot. File:Depot levels train.jpg|Ditto. File:Depot levels train red.jpg|Ditto. File:Garage train.jpg|The early brush Razor Train passing through the Combine Factories. File:Razor train brush.jpg|The early brush Razor Train. File:Razor train c17 logo.svg|"C17" logo featured on both sides of the engine. File:Depot razor train.jpg|The early brush Razor Train reused in a piece of concept art for the Depot, bearing the word "ЗиЛ", which is the name of a Russian truck constructor (based on the map "wasteland_depot"). File:Depot razor train map.jpg|The same spot in the original map, "wasteland_depot". File:Depot inside train cars.jpg|Razor Train cars in the early Depot in the map "wasteland_depot_inside". File:Depot inside lower razortrain.jpg|Razor Train in the same map. File:Razor train2.jpg|Concept art of a Razor Train traveling through the Wasteland, based on the map "hub_test.vmf". File:Depot train coming.jpg|Razor Train locomotive near the Depot. File:Trainstation1 cracks.jpg|Concept art for the City 17 Trainstation with Razor Trains inside (here seen through the broken glass roof). File:Trainstation 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Trainstation7 high.jpg|Ditto. File:Canals bridge1.jpg|Razor Train passing on a bridge above the Canals. File:Paperposter007a.png|City 17 Razor Train poster, apparently featuring a locomotive model. Retail File:Trainstation razor trains.jpg|Razor Trains on the Nova Prospekt platforms in the City 17 Trainstation. File:HalfLife2 City17 Railway&Canal.jpg|A Razor Train passes by a canal and residential apartments. File:D2 coast 070012.JPG File:Razor destroy buggy.jpg|A Razor Train about to ram the player at Bridge Point. File:D2 coast 070090.JPG File:D2 coast 070015.JPG File:D2 coast 070099.JPG File:Razor train engine.jpg|Razor Train passing by in the Depot. File:Razor train engine red.jpg|A Razor Train locomotive. File:Razor Train.jpg|A closed Razor Train car. File:StalkerCar.png|A Stalker car. File:Razor train.jpg|A Razor Train in the Citadel. File:D3 citadel 020098.JPG File:Ep1 alyx stalker.jpg|Inside the Stalker car during Gordon's and Alyx's ride. File:Ep1 stalkercar2.jpg|Ditto. File:Troop train inside2.jpg|Dead Zombines in a Razor Train. List of appearances *Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life: Alyx'' References Category:Combine Vehicles Category:Rail transport Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Brush entities Category:Transportation